


I lost my virginity in an armchair..

by DeadandGlowing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch's Cheek bones though, Cunnilingus, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Loss of Virginity, Oh god this is my first work, Smut, Socially Awkward Sherlock Holmes, This is probably going to be smutty let's be honest, enjoy i think, help me, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandGlowing/pseuds/DeadandGlowing
Summary: In which our dear narrator lives with Sherlock and John at 221B, and finds herself in a compromising position.Sherlock then takes full advantage of her 'compromising position' and proceeds to do what they've both wanted for a while - Take her innocence.





	I lost my virginity in an armchair..

I'm so bored.  
Sherlock and John have been gone for what seems like hours, and since I wasn't allowed to come along, I'm stuck here until they return. At this point I don't even think I care what we do, I just want to go out.

Mycroft advised that I be put under witness protection after I witnessed (GASP) a murder one night outside a club, and Sherlock, being the caring(?) man he is, decided that I should stay at Baker Street instead, so I can help if need be. So far the only help I've been has been when Sherlock makes a mess and John is too tired to clean it up. I'm not necessarily complaining though since living with the detectives can be quite entertaining, especially when Sherlock is on one of his rants. John's facial expressions never cease to amuse me. Sometimes I feel quite guilty that I find it so funny, but then I remember that the entire argument was probably started by Sherlock leaving a head in the refrigerator or something to that nature, and I'm biting back laughter again.

Anyway, back to my crippling boredom. Remembering more interesting events would ruin my game, apparently, so I begin wandering around the den, looking at case notes. They're quite interesting to read actually, but I'm soon through all of them, so I have to find something else to do.

My gaze travels around the room until it lands on an armchair. THE armchair, actually. The one Sherlock can practically always be found in when he's in the den. I've never been allowed to sit on it whilst he's been home, but of course... He isn't home at the moment, is he?

Without much hesitation on my part, I move over to the chair, sinking into the leather and leaning back. It's wonderfully comfortable. I never want to get up, if I'm honest. There is also a distinct smell of Sherlock that practically radiates off of the leather, which only encourages me to stay where I have placed myself. Not long after I seated myself on the chair, I find myself getting lost in fantasies. Various daydreams dance through my mind, in which Sherlock and I do less than appropriate things in and around the den. 

The fantasies bring a pleasant feeling to the area between my legs, so, since as far as I know, I'm alone, I start to sneak a hand to my trousers, unbuttoning them. Within a few minutes, I am gasping and moaning quietly, teasing my clit with my fingers as I lean into the armchair, my free hand undoing the buttons on my shirt before moving to clutch the arm, trying to ground myself. I am so lost in the sensations my fingers are providing that I am almost about to cum by the time I hear the clearing of a throat.

I immediately try to cover myself, removing my hand from my pants and trying to button up my shirt, but he is far too quick on his feet. He, (he being Sherlock because of course it is), grabs my wrist and smirks, raising my hands to his mouth. In a uniquely filthy display, he licks my fingers, humming quietly at the taste. I turn bright red, watching him with my mouth slightly open. When he's done, he smirks, getting down on his knees. 

All I can do is watch as he tugs my jeans down past my hips, and looks up at me again, silently asking for my permission. When I give him a nod, he grins, tearing my panties off of my hips subsequently bearing my cunt to his hungry gaze. I barely say his name before his mouth would be sealed to my opening. His tongue is almost unbearable as he licks my cunt, occasionally pausing to suck on my clit, edging me towards the orgasm I had been chasing before he came in. He'd eventually stick to sucking my clit, pushing a finger into me causing me to let out a scream. I'd feel him smirk against my bud, before intensifying his motions and entering another finger into me.

It doesn't take him long to bring me over the edge, leaving me limp and gasping in the chair. He lifts me up then, smiling down at me with uncharacteristically tender eyes. I hear him mutter something that makes me smile before I fall asleep; "I love you, Y/N..."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is probably awful  
> I don't have anyone to proof read so I did my best but let's be honest I probably missed something or other
> 
> So if you have any requests, (they don't have to be for Sherlock) then feel free to ask, and I'll do my best!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
